This invention relates, in general to pumps or compressors, and in particular to an improved air compressor with automatic valve regulation powered by water.
In the prior art various types of devices are known for pumping or compressing fluids using water or other motive fluids. Conventional hydraulic air compressors that use gravity biased valves must be oriented, either horizontally or vertically, in order to function properly. Compressors using spring-biased valves are known but are generally complex and require many parts. Farnsworth, in U.S. Pat. No. 807,448, discloses a pump having a valve actuating weighted arm but this device must be used in an upright position. Jones, in U.S. Pat. No. 785,889, discloses a hydraulic air compressor but the main piston depends upon gravity to descend. Savidge, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,171, discloses a vacuum driven pump. Mitchell, in U.S. Pat. No. 641,981, discloses a hydraulic air compressor but this device must be oriented vertically. Farnsworth, in U.S. Pat. No. 761,366, discloses a fluid motive power pump but this device must also be vertically oriented. McMinn, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,989, discloses a hydraulic siphoning machine but requires a long cylinder for the reciprocating bar. Pedroia et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,600 discloses an air pressure control device but with an over-center spring biased valve. Inhofer, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,329, discloses a fluid pressure servo detent mechanism but flow through the opened valves appears to be impeded. Shibata, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,161, discloses a pressure converting apparatus with a directional control valve and a pilot valve. The known hydraulic air compressors are generally large and heavy and thus not easily transportable.
Other devices that use oscillating valves for regulation are known. Wood, in U.S. Pat. No. 647,351, discloses a valve designed to have a reciprocating rotary motion. Van Vleck et al,in U.S. Pat. No. 1,385,027, discloses an engine having a combined oscillatory and reciprocatory distribution valve. Nette et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,356, discloses a reversing mechanism with spiral springs, detents and cam members but in an oscillatory type fluid motor. Bannister, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,842, discloses a fluid-actuated motor having spring-and-latch valve-reversing means but requires approximately 180 degrees oscillation in each half cycle.
In one form of the invention, a pump device is disclosed for compressing air using a pressurized source of water. The pump or air compressor includes a resiliently biased piston and ram and an automatic water valve regulation mechanism.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of this invention are to provide an air compressor which is lightweight and compact and easy to carry around.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air compressor that may be used in any orientation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air compressor which is simple to make and easy to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air compressor in which water ports may be aligned for efficient water flow.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pump or an air compressor with an automatic valve regulation mechanism which is reliable, simple and fast acting.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an air compressor that is readily connectable to a conventional garden hose.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and claims, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.